Made in Earth Kingdom
by bunniesnfish
Summary: After the war, Zuko embarks on a peaceful tour of the Earth Kingdom. During his travels, he comes across a familiar town, and decides that peace begins with facing the past.


**Disclaimer**: _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ is the creation of Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, and is owned by Nickelodeon.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, I've been having a crappy day, so I decided to write a feel-good story! I know it's not the update to _Sun and Moon_, but I hope all the fans of my other stories enjoy this anyway. Hope everyone likes it!

* * *

**Made in Earth Kingdom

* * *

**

_Never give up without a fight._

-Earth Kingdom proverb, _Zuko Alone_

_

* * *

_

Zuko shifted uncomfortably in his rocking palanquin. He fervently wished that he was with his friends hurtling through the clouds on Appa. As much as he had detested riding the ten ton bison when he first joined the Avatar's group, he had come to appreciate the large animal. In fact, although he would never admit it to anyone, he really had a soft spot for the beast. Appa was not so hesitant about showing his affection for Zuko – the sky bison still licked the newly-crowned Fire Lord any time he came within range.

It had been nearly a month now since Aang defeated Ozai. Zuko still wondered at all the changes that had taken place in his life in the past couple of months. A year ago, he never would have dreamed that he would be on a peaceful tour of the Earth Kingdom as the _Fire Lord._ And now, here he was. He and his group of friends (_Friends? I really have friends?)_ had traveled to Ba Sing Se shortly after his coronation for some well-deserved down time. Uncle Iroh had invited them all to his grand-reopening of the Jasmine Dragon, and they had jumped at the chance.

Everyone except for Zuko. He had wanted to go to support his uncle, but he had felt he couldn't leave his nation so early in his rule. Would his people think he was abandoning them already? Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph had all tried to convince him that all would be well in his absence, but in the end it was Uncle who had talked him into coming.

Iroh had suggested that after the opening of the Jasmine Dragon and a little vacation time, that Zuko go on a peaceful tour of the Earth Kingdom. Aang and the other war heroes would travel with him, and they would use the journey to show the people of the Earth Kingdom that the war was truly over. They would see that the new Fire Lord only wanted peace.

All of which led up to this point. He peaked out of the silk curtain and saw a dusty expanse before him. His mind flashed back to the time when he was traveling the vast lands of the Earth Kingdom alone. He remembered his empty stomach clamoring for food while he wavered atop his ostrich-horse. He felt shame pass through him as he remembered that he had nearly robbed the weary travelers he had come upon. He thanked Agni he had seen the woman was pregnant before continuing with that particular plan.

He sighed as he heard Appa groan overhead. They would need to stop soon; the sky bison had been flying all day, and would need rest soon. Not to mention his palanquin bearers. Zuko really hated this particular mode of transportation, but tradition demanded it. As he sweated in the dry heat, he decided this was yet another tradition he was about to break.

_That's it. I'm riding with the others on Appa tomorrow._

He looked outside again and saw golden fields of wheat. His mind flashed back to another terrible moment during his lonely wanderings. He remembered the boy, Li, and his family. They had been so kind to him…until they learned his identity. After their rejection, he had hated his nation – truly hated it – for the first time. Hatred for the Fire Nation had made these kind, decent people hate him. Not for what he had done, but for who he was. Fire Nation. He had thought about the boy several times since then, and wished that he could make amends with him.

Impatiently, he looked outside once more, and realized they were coming up on a small town. Zuko called for the group to stop. This would be a good place to camp for the night. Wearily, he stepped out of the palanquin and took in his surroundings. He saw Appa landing across camp, and waved to the figures atop the sky bison. He thanked his palanquin bearers, who looked quite surprised every time he spoke kindly to them, and looked over at the town.

_There's something familiar about that town._

With a start, he realized it was the town where he had met Li.

_Thanks for not ratting me out. I'll take you to my house and feed your ostrich-horse for you. Come on, I owe you._

The boy had taken him to his family farm and introduced Zuko to his parents – Gansu and Sela was it? – and they had shown him kindness.

Resolve came over the former banished prince. He wanted to see them again. He wanted to set things right. After all, that was why he was in the Earth Kingdom. To set things right.

"Hi Zuko!" he heard Katara's clear voice call to him. He looked up and smiled as the group of teenagers bounded over to him. It continued to amaze him how much he was smiling these days.

"Hey Sparky," Toph greeted. "Does your butt hurt from sitting in that thing all day?" she asked as she earthbended a stone bench for herself.

"Yeah," he admitted. "I think I'm going to join you guys tomorrow."

Katara started to giggle, and the others soon joined in.

"What?" he asked. "Why is that so funny?"

The waterbender looked at him with mischief in her bright blue eyes.

"I was just picturing you riding on Appa wearing those fancy Fire Lord robes," she explained.

Zuko glared down at the elaborate robes of state he was now expected to wear. They were heavy, and they made the summer heat seem even more sweltering. He looked up at his friends' amused faces, and finally cracked a smile.

"Tradition or not, I think I'll wear something a little less…formal tomorrow," he said with finality.

The Fire Lord was certainly happy that his newfound friends had joined him. Of course, he now considered them all family. They had been through so much together. Only Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph were along for this particular tour. Mai had traveled back to the Fire Nation at her family's request, and Suki and Ty Lee had been needed back on Kyoshi Island. As much as they all missed the presence of the three women, Zuko was happy to return to the camaraderie the small group had shared just prior to Sozin's Comet. However, tonight he would go on a mission alone. He had been alone when he had met Li and his family, and he would confront them alone tonight.

After a dinner he barely touched, he started down the path to the village when he heard footsteps pounding on the dirt behind him. He turned around and was met by Katara. She had a worried look on her face. He realized it felt good to see this – not that she was worried, but that she was worried about _him_.

_Destiny is a funny thing._ His uncle's words once more echoed in her head.

"Zuko? Where are you going?" she inquired, coming to a stop and craning her neck up to look him in the eye.

His eyes flicked back toward the village. "It's…it's something that I have to do alone. I passed through this village on my travels, and there's something that I have to set right," he explained.

One of her dark eyebrows raised above an ocean-blue eye. "You don't have to face everything alone. Besides, we're good at facing the past together," she said with a hopeful smile.

"Thanks, Katara," he said with a half-smile. "You have no idea what that means to me. But…I think this is really something I need to deal with alone. I'll return soon."

The waterbender still looked worried, but he was relieved when she acquiesced. "Okay. Just…be careful," she admonished.

"Tell the others I'll be back soon," he said. Katara gave him a quick embrace, and turned to walk back up the path. Zuko shook his head. He still wasn't used to all these hugs. He turned back toward the village, and prepared to visit a piece of his past.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as Zuko approached the small farm, casting long shadows across the landscape. As he neared the outer boundary of the property, he saw the herd of chicken pigs moving in the fiery orange light of sunset. As expected, the cacophony of the grunting farm animals soon filled the air.

_No one can ever sneak up on us._

_No kidding._

His boots kicked up dust as he walked, covering the fine material of his robes in a brown layer of dirt. He cracked a smile as it occurred to him that Toph would give her hearty approval.

He looked up suddenly as a figure caught his eye. The lone person was walking from the small barn to the house.

_Gansu? No, this man is younger; not quite a full-grown man. A teenager...perhaps his own age.  
_

The figure had spotted him, and was walking toward the Fire Lord with purpose. Zuko studied the man. His skin was tan from working outside; he had the deliberate movements of a man who had been to battle. He had dark hair, and green eyes that were set in a wide face – a face that looked familiar, although he had never met this man.

Suddenly it came to him.

_I think you'd really like my brother Sen Su. He used to show me stuff like this all the time._

Zuko felt relief rush through him when he realized that Li's older brother had survived being imprisoned by the Fire Nation and thrust onto the front lines. He had never imagined that Sen Su would survive such circumstances.

The Earth Kingdom man now stood in front of him and appraised him with narrowed eyes.

"To what do I owe the honor of having the Fire Lord visit our humble farm?" Sen Su said through gritted teeth.

The man's eyes widened in surprise when Zuko executed a customary Fire Nation bow to him.

Zuko answered his question. "Your family offered me kindness during my travels in the Earth Kingdom, and I wished to offer my thanks," he explained.

The Earth Kingdom man's look became less guarded.

"Yes, they told me what you did while you were here. I…" he hesitated for a moment, "thank you for your help in saving my younger brother." His words were gracious, but his voice was grudging.

The two men stared at one another for a moment. Darkness was settling over the land, and Zuko could see lanterns being lit inside the house.

"I suppose I should invite you in," Sen Su said. "Follow me."

Zuko inclined his head, and followed in Sen Su's footsteps.

The wood echoed beneath them as they clattered up the wooden steps, and Zuko's eyes adjusted to the sudden light as he stepped inside.

Two rather surprised faces met his gaze, and he heard Sen Su introduce him.

"The, uh, Fire Lord has decided to pay us a visit," the young man said awkwardly.

Li looked just as Zuko remembered him, from his disheveled hair to his missing teeth – although they were halfway in now.

"Zuko?" the boy inquired.

Sela looked sharply at her youngest son, worry coloring her gaze. "Li, you should refer to him by his title," she said, glancing up at Zuko as if worried that her son would disappear in a plume of flame.

Zuko sighed, and refrained from the temptation to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"It's alright, Li, you may call me Zuko," he assured the boy.

Li's eyes narrowed, as if he had suddenly remembered the circumstances of their parting.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

_What am I doing here?_

He looked from Li to Sela to Sen Su. "I wanted to thank you for the help you offered to me. I realize that had you known my identity, I would have been unwelcome, but I am thankful all the same."

Sela nodded. Zuko realized someone was missing.

"Where is Gansu?" he asked, unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

Sen Su spoke, and anger filled his voice. "He rescued me from the Fire Nation camp before they put me on the front line, but in the process, he was taken prisoner himself."

The young Fire Lord felt his heart plummet.

_I need to set things right._

"Do you have any idea where he was taken?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know. I thought they would put him on the front lines like they were planning to do with me, but I overheard some of the soldiers saying something about sending them to a prison," he said hopelessly.

Zuko felt a bit of hope rise in his chest. If Gansu was imprisoned…well, he might very well be on his way home.

"I sent out the order to release all prisoners of war after my coronation. He may be heading here as we speak. If not, I will find him," he said with determination.

He watched as Sela's face brightened with hope.

"Is it true that you have ended the war?" the Earth Kingdom woman asked.

At this point, Zuko offered the small family a smile.

"Yes. I am trying to right the wrongs of my forefathers. I want to restore honor to the Fire Nation. I want people to look upon my nation not with hatred and fear, but with peace and friendship," he said.

_I sound like Aang_, he reflected with amusement.

Sela was silent for a moment, then looked up at him.

"Will you stay for dinner?" she asked.

"I would be honored," he replied.

* * *

After the meal was finished, Zuko stepped out onto the porch. His eyes traveled up to the stars in the sky, and he took a deep breath, feeling the inner fire inside him as he did so. He found comfort in the constant presence of his element.

He heard the door open and close behind him, and listened to the small, light footsteps approach him.

"Hello, Li," he said, turning to look at the boy.

"Hi Zuko," the boy said haltingly. "You sure look a lot different from before," he said, indicating the ornate robes and the golden crown atop Zuko's head.

Zuko smiled. "It's just clothing. I'm still the same person I was when I wore the clothes of a peasant," he said.

_Well, I suppose I'm not _quite_ the same person I was then._

"I'm glad you came back," the boy said.

Zuko was taken aback. He hadn't expected such a thing from Li – not after seeing the hatred on the boy's face that day. The day he had announced his identity to the world, his dao swords still smoking from the heat of his fire.

He was humbled by the boy's acceptance.

A thought occurred to him. He felt the form of the dagger that was constantly present in his boot. The dagger that had been a gift from his uncle – the dagger he had tried to pass on to Li. The gift that had been rejected.

He reached into his boot and pulled the small weapon out. The decorative stone hilt felt familiar in his hand.

"Li, I would still like you to have this," he said, holding the weapon out to the boy. "It's helped me through many trials in my life, and now I want to pass it on to you," he said. "Besides, it belongs in the Earth Kingdom."

Li reached out with a small tan hand, and slowly grasped the handle of the knife.

"Thanks, Zuko," he said with a genuine smile. "Will you show me how to use it?"

For the next part of an hour, the Fire Lord taught the peasant boy the proper technique for handling the dagger.

* * *

The evening was late when Zuko told the family he needed to return to his camp.

Zuko had tried pushing a small bag of gold pieces into Sela's hand, and she had refused at first.

"Please, it's the least I can do to repay you," Zuko insisted. She finally acquiesced, and tucked the treasure away.

"I will have someone bring a messenger hawk to you, so you can inform me if Gansu returns home. In the meantime, I will have the prisons searched for him," he said.

"Thank you, my lord," Sen Su said respectfully.

"Please, call me Zuko. If you ever have need of anything, send a message to the Fire Palace. And you are welcome in the Fire Nation any time," he said with a smile.

Suddenly, Li ran up to him and embraced him. Surprise raced through him, and before he could return the hug, the boy ran back to his mother. The stunned Fire Lord waved goodbye to the peasant family, and turned back up the path toward his camp.

Zuko looked up at the clear night sky and smiled.

_Yes, I will set things right.

* * *

_

**Author's note: **Hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot. And I realize that everyone seems to spell it "Lee", but it just looks weird to me. So I go with "Li". There ya go._  
_


End file.
